1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage battery control system and a storage battery control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems that couple multiple storage batteries to a power grid have been proposed in recent years. Although not related to a storage battery coupled to a power grid, a technology for supplying power to a common load using batteries of different types is known (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-246211). A technology for making effective use of electric power by feeding the surplus power of a secondary battery to a selected load, and, in addition, enhancing the soundness of the secondary battery is also known (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-322924). In addition, although not related to a storage battery coupled to a power grid, a technology for mounting a storage battery having high output density and a storage battery having high energy density in an electric vehicle, and supplying power from either one of the storage batteries is known (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H9-298806).
In order to stably and efficiently operate a power grid using multiple storage batteries coupled to the power grid, it is necessary to systematically control each storage battery based on a power supply-demand prediction. However, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-246211 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H9-298806, the technologies do not individually control multiple storage batteries coupled to the power grid, and do not systematically control the charging and discharging of the storage batteries. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-322924 is technology for maintaining the soundness of a certain specified secondary battery, and does not control the charging and discharging of multiple storage batteries to achieve stable and efficient operation of the power grid.